The Demon of Darkness
by Demons Anarchy of Pride
Summary: "Let's get started. I've got work to do... for his world." Lelouch had the means to control any person he wanted, but that alone couldn't do much in his quest to destroy Britannia. However, when aided by a being who's sole purpose is to grant his wish, his conquest to destroy Britannia can come to fruition, for the one named Lamperouge shows no mercy to those who stand in his way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Credits go to Sho Minazuki from Persona 4 Arena: Ultimax and the Code Geass AMV: Europa for this wonderful fic!

The Demon of Darkness: Prologue

"So, you were born for that purpose?"

"Yes. My only goal is to make you're wish a reality. There is no other reason other than that."

"Then, can I trust you?"

"You may, or may not. That decision lies with you."

"I see... What is your name?"

"I have no name. You may call me whatever you wish."

"Hahaha, is that so? In that case, from this moment, you're name shall be..."

_**~~~The Demon of Darkness~~~**_

"So, what do you think, schoolboy?"

The boy said nothing as he stood, a hand covering his face. In truth, the Lieutenant thought it was strange that some schoolboy would be out in the ghettos, especially so close with the target. The fact that he was in the truck to begin with raised a lot of questions, hinting that, perhaps, the boy was in league with the terrorists. With that in mind, the boy had to die, there was no other way. He could always look up the boy's registry and inform the family, it was the least he could do.

However, when the boy's hand slipped over to his right eye, the Lieutenant began to feel nervous. What was this feeling? It was almost like there was something coming, something that he could never have anticipated. Still, he felt that dark feeling creeping upon him, almost out of nowhere.

It wasn't until the boy's hand left his face that the feeling the Lieutenant had became a nightmare made manifest. What was once rich purple was now dull red with the mark General Bartley described wrapped around the pupil.

Suddenly, everything cloaked in darkness. "W-what the hell is going?!" one of the soldiers cried out, panic seeping through his voice. The commander couldn't understand what had happened. Wait, before this, the boy's eye had changed. Then, did that mean the immortal woman had...?

His line of think was cut off when something wet splattered against his cheek. Frowning, he touched the liquid and looked at his hand. It was stained dark red. Before he had a chance to realize what it was, he heard ear-splitting screams resounding around him, causing him to look around wildly. "What's going on?! Someone, answer me!" he shouted, but all he received was screaming.

Then, it became a cold-chilling silence in the eerie black darkness. The commander could feel death looming upon him, as if waiting for the opportunity to reap his soul. He looked around, searching for anything that could lead him out of this before his eyes saw the darkness that had suddenly appeared begin to remove itself. It took all the Lieutenant's willpower not to throw up his lunch, seeing what could only be described as a scene from hell before him.

All of the officers were dead, some missing their limbs, others with their throats slashed, and the rest practically mutilated. He feel to his knees, a hand over his mouth while trying to keep the bile in his throat. Had the boy done this? No, there wasn't a human being, much less a Britannian, capable of this... was there?

Then he heard the familiar sound of a gun locked and loaded. Looking up, he saw the schoolboy standing over him, his expression blank, and blood splattered all over his clothes. "W-what in the world... are you?!" the commander asked fearfully, just about ready to beg for his life. He wasn't about to die here! He was a member of the prince's royal guard! He was one of the elites! He COULDN'T die here!

Then, the boy answered, and he did so with a smile befitting that of a devil. "Lamperouge, Lelouch. You can think of me as the one who's going to wreck Britannia for all it's worth, including you... and those Imperial dogs."

He pulled the trigger. The commander fell back, a decent-sized hole in his forehead while his eyes remained wide. The boy named Lamperouge chuckled as he tossed the gun away and stepped over the corpse, the darkness that had appeared before reappearing behind him, as if it was born from him. The mark that had appeared on his eye flared, and the darkness dispersed into separate branches, becoming larger and larger until forming into what could only be described as pitch-black Knightmares.

"Let's get started." Lamperouge stated, the black Knightmares looking ready to take their leave. "I've got work to do... for _his_ world."

**A/N:** Next chapter will be longer. Think of this as the icing atop the cake... Once again, credits go to Sho Minazuki and Code Geass: Europa AMV!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Okay, here it is! The first official chapter of The Demon of Darkness! Please enjoy!

The Demon of Darkness Chapter 1: Lamperouge

Kallen pushed her Glasgow to the limit, doing her best to evade the oncoming tanks and Sutherlands that were blocking her path. However, this did nothing to calm the anger that was burning within her, in fact it had only grown stronger. Everywhere she turned and looked through the monitor of her Knightmare, she saw countless bodies-all Japanese. "Those goddamn Britannians!" she cried out, tears streaming down her face as she fired her slash harkens at a tank, the projectiles hitting their target and piercing the hull. As soon as the weapons returned, the tank exploded.

"_Ka-! K-lle-! Kallen!"_ Said red-head snapped at the radio taped to the bottom of the monitor. _"You alright?!"_

"I'm fine, Ohgi!" she said through gritted teeth, evading a barrage of cannon fire from the tanks. "Don't worry about me! What about you?!"

"_We're pinned down here! I don't think we can break through, they've got Sutherlands blocking all the escape routes!"_ Kaname Ohgi shouted over the static, the sounds of explosions and bullets flying through the air appearing in the background. Dread began to fill Kallen when the images of all of her friends in the resistance cell dead on the ground. She already lost Naoto, she couldn't lose anyone else!

"Hold on, I'll come for you-!"

"_No, you have to get out of here!"_ Ohgi cut her off sharply. _"I'll be damned if... Wait, what the hell?!"_

"Ohgi?" Kallen frowned, hearing the sounds of explosions suddenly stopping along with the bullets not long after she heard her brother's friend mutter those words in disbelief. Had something happened? "Ohgi, what's wrong?"

She didn't get an answer as the cockpit shuddered. Looking over her shoulder, she scowled when she saw a familiar Sutherland with violet red shoulders. **"Well, if it isn't our Glasgow friend!"** the pilot said in glee. Immediately, Kallen whipped around and fired the Glasgow's slash harkens at the building beside the Sutherlands. As soon as they smashed against the wall, a large chunk of the building fell down to the ground. She hoped it would crush the bastards, but like everything else today, fate was being a real bitch today. The Sutherlands fired off their own slash harkens to destroy the falling debris before chasing after her.

If she got caught, what would happen to everyone? She was the only Knightmare pilot among them, and probably the best one they had. Even that loudmouth moron Tamaki had said so, something that Kallen couldn't believe, considering the man was so arrogant. Kallen's eyes wandered to her filler gauge, and nearly stopped. "Only thirty minutes left?" she whimpered. _'Naoto, Ohgi...!'_

"_**The west entrance."**_

The cold smooth voice cut through Kallen's despair like a knife. Her eyes flicked at the radio, only to see it only picking up faint signals from all over the ghetto. The voice didn't carry any static whatsoever, and it sounded so close, as if they were right next to Kallen.

"_**Head to the west entrance,"**_ the voice commanded. It sounded like a man, although very young. _**"and jump onto the tracks. You have exactly twenty seconds before the Sutherland fires its slash harkens at you."**_

"Wha-Who is this?!" Kallen demanded sharply. She didn't like being ordered around by anyone except Naoto and Ohgi, especially by someone she didn't know. "And how are you-"

"_**If you follow my orders,"**_ the voice cut her off, sounding so calm and cool despite the situation. Whoever this was, they were certainly laid-back in the middle of a massacre. _**"you will win."**_

Kallen's eyes widened when she heard that word. "Win?" she repeated before her body went into autopilot, the Glasgow making a sharp turn to the left, seeing the overpass in front of her. She fired off two slash harkens, both of which impaling themselves on the concrete rails. They lifted the large machine up before it flipped itself onto the top, the land spinners deploying right on the rails. "Okay, now what?!"

"_**A freight train is currently on its way to a supply depot. It will collide with you in less than twenty seconds. Jump on it."**_

'_A freight train?'_ Kallen wondered briefly before she did as she was told, jumping onto the roof of the third car before speeding away. She looked behind her to see the two Sutherlands still chasing her, the one at the front bringing the train to a halt. **"You! Go after the Glasgow!"**

"**Right!"** the Sutherland obeyed his command, and took a leap. However, before it could even land on the train, four slash harkens fired from seemingly out of nowhere and impaled the machine completely, one of them even piercing the cockpit, thus killing the pilot instantly.

Kallen's eyes widened when she saw four pitch black Knightmares standing around them in a circle. They had a similar design to that of a Sutherland, but what bothered her was that she couldn't see any sort of outline on the machine, no dents or curves. Another thing that bothered her were the factsphere. When they popped out shortly after the slash harkens retracted, they didn't have multi-colored rings spreading out, rather some sort of symbol resembling a bird in mid-flight flickered briefly before vanishing.

"What kind of Knightmares...?" she wondered aloud before she saw the remaining Sutherland begin to move back. The black Knightmares immediately moved in for the kill, all of them moving in ways she didn't think possible for a machine. The first two moved out and were closing in on the Sutherland while the other two were coming around to the front, as if making a blockade. She could see desperation reflected in the Sutherland's factsphere as if reflecting the pilot's emotional state before it whirled around and ejected, the cockpit launching into the air while the Sutherland skidded to the ground, literally tumbling.

Immediately, the black Knightmares stopped and turned to Kallen, as if judging whether or not she was a threat or not before they took their separate ways, heading into the alleys and slanted buildings of the ruined city of Shinjuku. "H-hey, wait!" she called out, wanting to know the names of her saviors, only to realize that it was futile, seeing as how they were already gone.

However, just as she was about to chase after them, she caught sight and breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "Kallen, what the hell was that?!" Ohgi shouted as he, Tamaki, Sugiyama, Inoue, and Minami ran up to her Glasgow. She opened up the cockpit, taking in the smell of the fresh air before sliding down to ground level. "And who was that earlier?"

"Wait, he contacted you too?" she asked, surprised. "Was it over the radio?"

"Hell no he didn't!" Tamaki shouted indignantly. "It freaking sounded like he was talking in our heads! The hell's up with that?!"

She understood Tamaki's words. She didn't really understand what was going on, but what she understood was that whoever was talking to her, and whoever was piloting those strange black Knightmares were most likely working together, and whoever they were, they had just saved their lives. "Where's Yoshida?" she asked, looking around when she noticed one of the older members of the resistance not present.

"He should be here any minute..." Ohgi said, but was cut off by a familiar voice. Kallen's eyes widened she heard the man's voice seemingly echo all around them, yet at the same time, speaking as if he were at their side.

"_**I take it that you are the leader of the resistance?"**_ the voice asked curiously, not losing his calm demeanor. _**"I give you the contents of this train. Think of them as insurance for your victory."**_

Everyone frowned, clearly not understanding what was so great about the contents of the train. Kallen wondered if it was a trap before she controlled the Glasgow and tore open the shutters hiding the cargo.

What was inside was indeed insurance for their victory.

"These are..." Kallen breathed in amazement, staring at the Sutherlands that slept inside the freight train, all armed to the teeth. "Sutherlands!"

"There's more in here!" Sugiyama shouted, having propped open another one of the cargo cars.

"Here too!" Tamaki shouted from the other end of the train.

"Maybe we should give this guy a chance, whoever the hell he is!" Minami suggested, and everyone was in complete agreement. Kallen wondered how someone managed to get a hold of so many Sutherlands and why he was helping them before the voice came back.

"_**Women in the Glasgow, how much energy do you have left?"**_ he asked her. Kallen didn't know why, but she felt as if someone was watching them carefully. Perhaps she was just paranoid. Either way, as it stands now, she and the others had no choice but to trust him.

"About fifteen minutes worth."

"_**Recharge. You and your unit will be running decoy. I'll contact you again in fifteen minutes. Please, do try not to get killed in the meantime."**_

"Why you-!" Tamaki growled before the voice vanished again. "Bah, who the hell does this guy think he is? And how the hell does he keep DOING that?!"

Meanwhile, Kallen looked at the building off to the side. It was what remained of an old apartment, though now it was more or less a decaying remnant of Shinjuku as well. "I could have sworn I just saw..." she muttered, having thought that someone was standing at the edge of the roof. She couldn't make them out, but she did see a pair of piercing gray eyes. "Could... that have been...?"

_**~~~The Demon of Darkness~~~**_

Lamperouge chuckled as he felt his Geass recede, looking at the group of freedom fighters before stepping away, his eyes focused on the G-1 Base. "This is all too easy..."

"_That's only because of your Geass."_ Lelouch pointed out in the back of his mind. _"While on the subject, what exactly is it? You told me about mine, but I know nothing of yours."_

"Ah, forgive me then." Lamperouge apologized. "My Geass is 'Absolute Illusion'. However, while they are indeed false images, these illusions are quite vivid. The Knightmares I crafted are one such example. However, as powerful as they are, they're quite frail. Even a foot soldier with nothing but an automatic rifle could destroy without even exhausting their first clip."

"_A rather annoying drawback."_ Lelouch vi Britannia noted. Lamperouge nodded in agreement before he slowly descended down the stairs of the ruined apartment building, casually stepping over the corpses of those who were hiding out here. _"At least you can speak to others over long distances without relying on radio."_

"Indeed. It also prevents me from being traced. So long as there are shadows, my Geass can take on any form I desire." Lamperouge smiled thinly as his Geass flared, the darkness wrapping itself around him and forming into a perfect replica of a Britannian soldier's uniform. "Born in darkness, and molded by it... In a way, my Geass is akin to myself. After all, my sole existence is to create the world where Nunnally vi Britannia can find peace, is it not?"

"_So then, you're serious about this?"_ Lelouch asked his newly made pawn. No, a pawn wasn't an accurate description. It was more like... Lamperouge was something much larger than a chess piece.

"I am, Lelouch." Lamperouge stated firmly, his gray eyes burning brightly behind the false visor as he walked past a couple of soldiers moving on to the next area to 'clean'. "Even if you see me as nothing more but a tool, I am contempt. If I can at least do this much..."

_**Then I would gladly accept my fate.**_

_**~~~The Demon of Darkness~~~**_

"Hey, you sure about this?" Tamaki asked, still doubting that mysterious voice from earlier. It didn't seem right to him, especially considering that they knew next to nothing about this guy, and that little trick he did when they met up had practically left mental scars. "They've all had their IFF's removed! What if this is some kind of trap?"

"What would be the point?" Ohgi countered his ally's statement. "The enemy has more numbers and resources than we have, so it's pretty obvious who has the advantage here."

As promised, the voice returned with their instructions. _**"I assume everyone is ready?"**_

Everyone jumped at the sound of his voice, which cut through the tension as sharp as a knife. "Jesus Christ, can somebody tell him to stop that?!" Tamaki complained. "It's freaking me the hell out here!"

"Can't you at least tell us your name already?" Ohgi asked the million-dollar question. "We owe you for saving Kallen, but we need to trust you!"

_**~~~The Demon of Darkness~~~**_

Lamperouge paused for a moment. The excuse that the signals being traced wouldn't work due to the nature of his Geass, and telling them his name wouldn't work either. His name was the surname of Lelouch's mother, so the likelihood that someone would learn about Lelouch and his sister wasn't acceptable. However, as he wondered whether or not he should reveal his identity to them, a thought struck him like a bolt of lightning. He was born from nothingness, a by-product of the contract between C.C. and Lelouch. In which case...

_**~~~The Demon of Darkness~~~**_

"_**I am Zero, nothing more and nothing less."**_

'_Zero?'_ Ohgi wondered in confusion. _'Like nothing?'_

"_**Now, let us begin."**_

_**~~~The Demon of Darkness~~~**_

For the first time in his life, Clovis had no idea what the hell was going on. It had started out like a normal day, throwing a party for the stuck-up and arrogant nobles while trying his best not to display his annoyance. Then, Bartley ran into the room and informed him of what had happened. The immortal woman he had discovered, that green-haired girl who referred to herself as C.C., had lived since during the days of World War I, back during the times of when Germany was the greatest threat in the world, especially against Britannia. Suffice to say, his curiosity was peeked, and ordered examinations and experiments, wondering what had allowed her to gain immortality in the first place. However, the news that she had been taken by a bunch of terrorists had led him sweating, Thankfully, they believed that it was nothing more but poison gas.

And then everything went wrong. He had gotten desperate when the Royal Guard had failed to find her, and then were later declared KIA. Clovis sent out every able-bodied soldier he had, but then reports came in that strange black Knightmares had begun to decimate their forces, coinciding with stolen Sutherlands. Truly, Clovis wondered who he was facing, as their strategies and tactics were indeed impressive, probably on the same level as Schneizel.

However, when he had thought he had pinpointed the enemy's location, he had called in every Knightmare at his disposal to wipe them out. To his sheer horror, he saw that it was nothing but a ruse, the enemy was not there. And worst of all, whoever was controlling these terrorists had actually managed to collapse a large portion of Tokyo, wiping out his entire force in one move.

In short, he was screwed. "W-who in the hell am I up against..." he muttered weakly, taking a step back. "What if... what if he's better than Tohdoh?!" As soon as he thought that, his eyes bore into the screen with desperation. "Asplund! Can my brother's toy defeat them?!"

The chief engineer of the special unit gave off that dangerous smile of his as he straightened himself, a dark gleam in his eyes. "I do wish you'd call it Lancelot, my dear prince."

_**~~~The Demon of Darkness~~~**_

"Hmph, Clovis la Britannia, you are truly an even greater fool than I thought you to be." Lamperouge said with a tinge of disappointment. "Though, it is to be expected, if you couldn't defeat Lelouch in a single game of chess. You're a miserable worm, through and through. One final push is in order, and..."

He stopped his advance, a "feed" playing into his mind from his false Knightmares, which he had dubbed "Nightmare Frames", frail yet powerful imitations of Glasgows. Whenever they opened up their "factsphere", he could see the world through their eyes, feel what they felt, and hear what they heard. What bothered him was that one of the Nightmare Frames was carefully waiting back, watching a new white machine tear the resistance cell apart like it was nothing.

"Strange..." Lamperouge muttered. "A new Knightmare? Judging from his strength, I'd wager it is a Seventh Generation, though I wonder what sort of... A shield capable of repelling bullets? Now _that_ is interesting... Hm..."

"_Thinking of creating a copy of it, Lamperouge?"_ Lelouch asked curiously, having seen the same battle, if it could even be called that, as well. _"Something such as that could easily replace those Nightmare Frames based off of those Glasgows."_

"Hahah, how true..." Lamperouge chuckled darkly. "Unfortunately, there is a flaw to my Geass of Absolute Illusion. I must possess a large amount of information of the subject I wish to replicate, an example were if I wanted to recreate a human being, I would need to know their name, age, height, weight, voice patterns, mannerisms, gender, habits, personal information, and so on. With Knightmares, I must know what equipment they carry, how strong their Sakuradite core is, and lastly, the highest synchronization rate with its favored Devicer."

"_Those limitations sound even worse than my Geass of Absolute Obedience."_ Lelouch remarked in distaste. _"What will you do?"_

"Nothing." Lamperouge stated coldly. "They are but pawns for me to use. All that I seek... is the death of Clovis la Britannia, and any information he holds in regards to the death of Marianne vi Britannia."

In the depths of his mind, Lelouch couldn't help but grin evilly. He once swore that he would obliterate Britannia, but wondered how he would obtain the means and resources to do such a thing. When the Ashfords took him and Nunnally in, he could easily scrape up cash by challenging and defeating arrogant nobles that would pay out of pride in order to save face. However, the money was little, and wouldn't do much to help him. And yet, he gained this wonderful power from that strange girl, and in addition...

He had found what he was looking for. Lamperouge was just what he needed... to obliterate Britannia.

**A/N:** Unlike my other stories, this focuses a bit more on Lamperouge's character development. If you thought Lelouch was a heartless bastard at the beginning of the series until finally getting his act together, then wait till you see what Lamperouge can do! He brings whole new meaning to the phrase "Cold-Hearted"! Anyway, please enjoy the rest of The Demon of Darkness, and thank you for reading! Please leave a review, and tell me what you think!


End file.
